Into The Woods
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! Here's the story where you gave me your OC's for! We're going into the woods on a camping trip. Who's excited? Well, I am! I tried to make the OC's as good as possible, so no flames onegai! I don't own Inazuma Eleven. Enjoy! xoxo
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Chapter One: The arrival ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

Mamera was sitting in a car. Next to her sat Aki.

''Ne, Mamera-chan, are you excited for the camping trip?'' Aki asked.

Mamera nodded.

''Yeah, of course. It's going to be lots of fun!'' She replied with a smile.

The girl with the waist-length, light blond hair and big, ice blue eyes turned her glare back at the window. She wore a deep pink bikini top and white, wooly shorts. Underneath it, she wore her black ballerina's. It was summertime and the Inazuma Eleven members were going on a camping trip in the woods for a week. Aki giggled.

''I'm so curious what everybody's swimsuit will look like.'' Aki said.

She wore a green swimsuit herself with a short-sleeved white hoodie and black flip flops. She brought her grey trainings shorts just in case. Mamera smiled at her.

''I'm curious which boys will have a six-pack.'' Aki continued.

Mamera heard Aki's mother giggle.

''You sure are excited, huh, honey?'' Aki's mother said.

Aki blushed slightly.

''Of course.'' She replied.

Then, the car stopped at the meeting point.

''Well, have fun girls.'' Aki's mother said to Mamera and Aki.

''Thanks!'' Mamera replied.

''We will!'' Aki continued.

They stepped outside the car, opened the trunk and fetched their bags out of it. They walked towards the crowd that was already standing there.

''Elle-chan!'' Mamera suddenly squealed, when she saw her best friend.

She ran towards Elle and hugged her tightly.

''Mamera-chan, nice to see you!'' The girl with shoulder length, red hair and big green eyes said back happily.

Mamera examined her best friend. As expected, she was wearing nothing girly. She wore a light blue tank top with a white bikini underneath it, a boys swimming short with camo print on it and she wore her black, low Converse.

''I'm so excited for this trip.'' Mamera said.

''Hi girls!'' They suddenly heard behind them.

''Alexia!'' Elle and Mamera said.

Their friend, Kusakabe Alexia walked towards them. Her thigh length silky black hair with red streaks in them waved along with the soft breeze. Her blood red eyes stood a bit cold, but that's how she always looked. She had a fair skin and a dragon birthmark on her right arm.

''Nice to see you, girls.'' She said with a small smile.

''Nice to see you too.'' Elle replied.

''Don't you have it warm in that?'' Mamera asked.

Alexia wore a black, short-sleeved top and red shorts. Her black flip flops finished her outfit.

''No, I'm used to warmth.'' Alexia replied.

Mamera giggled.

''As expected from one of our flame ace-strikers.'' She said.

''Now you talk about it, there's the other one.'' Elle said.

She pointed at Goenji, who stepped out of the Inazuma Caravan, along with the other players of the team. Even Fidio was there, because Endou invited him and he was on a vacation in Japan.

''Hi, girls!'' Endou said, while he waved at the three girls.

Elle gained a slight blush on her cheeks.

''Uhhmm… Elle? Why are you blushing?'' Alexia asked suspicious.

''I'm not!'' Elle replied.

Alexia rolled with her eyes. They walked towards the other girls who arrived before them.

''Hi Honda-san!'' Mamera greeted Yumiko happily.

''You can call me Yumiko-san.'' Yumiko replied.

It sounded a bit cold. With her twelve year old, she was the youngest of the team, but definitely not the weakest. The strands of her icy blue hair covered her ocean blue eyes. Her fair skin was flawless, as always.

''I like your bag.'' Mamera said to Yumiko.

Yumiko wore a white bag with an ocean print. She also wore a light blue bikini, white shorts and white flip flops.

''Thanks.'' She replied short.

''Ehhmm… okay. Let's greet the twins.'' Elle said.

They walked towards Mycella and Mikoto.

''Hi girls!'' Alexia said.

''Hi, nice to see you all again.'' They replied.

Mycella looked cute in her yellow bikini with a big, orange flower in her waist-length, black hair, which she tied up in a ponytail. Her deep red eyes stood excited. She also wore a denim skirt and white ballerina's. Her pale skin was already a bit sun burned. You could clearly see the Ushiromiya crest on her right arm.

''Mycella, have you forgotten to smear your sun protection again?'' Mikoto asked serious.

''Yes…'' Mycella replied a bit guilty.

Mikoto rolled with her eyes. Her pale skin was good protected against the sun. The Ushiromiya crest was clearly visible on her left arm. Her long, wavy brown hair fell beautiful over her shoulders and her emerald green eyes stood a bit irritated.

''You know that you have to take care of your skin well, Mycella. You get easily sick.'' She scolded at Mycella.

''I'm sorry, okay?'' Mycella replied guilty.

Mikoto opened her back and fetched her sun protection. She started to smear the stuff on Mycella's shoulders. Mikoto wore a black skirt, green bikini top and white flip flops. In her hear was a green diadem.

''Look, there's another car coming.'' Alexia said, while she pointed at a blue car that stopped on the meeting point.

A girl with shoulder length, brown hair and green eyes stepped out of the car.

''Yuka-san!'' Elle said, while she walked towards the girl along with the other girls.

''Hi guys!'' Yuka replied.

She wore a white swimsuit with a black, short-sleeved vest and black flip flops.

''You look nice.'' Mikoto complimented her.

''Thanks!'' Kinomoto Yuka replied. ''Where's Mai?''

''We haven't seen her yet.'' Mycella replied.

''I'm here!'' They heard a girl shout.

A girl with a black ponytail, with four strand falling out of it, covering her forehead, walked towards the others with her 'sort of' brother, Midorikawa. Her pale skin looked good by her black bikini, which band went behind her neck and her blue, short shorts. She wore black ballerina's.

''Ohayo!'' She said happily.

''Ohayo, Mai, Midorikawa.'' The rest replied.

''What's up, people!'' A boy with short black hair, which reaches an inch below his shoulder and his right eye is covered by his bangs and violet blue eyes, shouted.

''Kaga-kun!'' Haruna squealed.

''Hey, don't forget about me!'' A girl with knee length black hair, tied to a high ponytail on the left by a white ribbon connected to a white headband she wears, which has a white wing design on the right, shouted.

She also had violet eyes, just like the body next to her, only hers were a bit lighter.

''Star! Nice to see you!'' Aki said.

Star wore a black-and-white striped bikini with black shorts and white ballerina's. Her brother wore a long, dark blue swim short, with a white T shirts and black slippers.

''Now, we're complete!'' Mamera said with a smile.

Soon, everybody gathered and it was time to have some fun.

''Minna, let's make this a great week!'' He shouted.

Everybody pulled their fist into the air and yelled ''AH!''

Then, they walked into the woods towards the spot they already searched for earlier. It was a big, green field in the middle of the woods. There was a lake nearby with a waterfall and it was the perfect place for a camping trip.

''Yeah, let's put up the tent!'' Kidou said, when they entered the tent.

He, Endou, Goenji and Kazemaru set up the boys tent. Mamera, Mycella, Fuyuka and Aki putted up the girls tent. The other girls packed out the important things like cookware and stuff. The other boys just helped a bit where they could.

''Finished!'' They said after fifteen minutes, when everything was ready.

''Well, who wants to swim?'' Mikoto asked.

Everybody replied positive and they all headed towards the lake. Everybody except Fuyuka.

''Why aren't you coming?'' Mamera asked.

''Somebody needs to keep an eye on the stuff here. Besides, I don't feel very well.'' She replied.

''Do I need to stay with you?'' Yuka offered.

Fuyuka shook her head.

''No, go ahead! Have fun!'' She said.

''Really?'' Endou asked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''All right, call us when you need something.'' Elle said.

Fuyuka nodded again. Then, the group left towards the lake. They all stripped, until they all just wore their swimming suits.

''SUPER BOMB!'' Midorikawa shouted, while he jumped into the water.

''Onii-chan!'' Mai said irritated, when water came all over her.

Midorikawa grinned. Mai jumped in the water too. She beckoned the other girls.

''Come on, it's great!'' She said.

That was the sign for the other girls to jump in the water too. With a lot of screaming, shouting and laughing, they dived under water.

''Come on, guys!'' Fubuki said to the others, while the boys jumped into the water too.

''This lake is beautiful!'' Star said.

''It sure is!'' Mycella replied.

''Come on, water battle!'' Alexia said.

The girls paired up with the boys and they climbed onto their shoulders.

''Battle!'' Elle shouted.

She paired up with Endou.

''Oh, bring it!'' Mikoto said, who sat on the shoulders of Fubuki.

They started a fight.

''Oh my gosh, I'm gonna fall!'' Yuka shouted.

She sat on the shoulders of Midorikawa.

''That makes it a win for me!'' Yumiko replied with a wink.

She was paired up with Toramaru.

''Aren't I too heavy?'' Mamera asked a bit insecure at Goenji.

He shook his head.

''No, you're very light!'' He said with a smile.

Mamera blushed.

''Mamera-san! I'm coming!'' Alexia shouted, who was on the shoulders of Fidio.

''KYAA~'' Mamera shouted, when she fell into the water.

''Kazemaru-kun, are you okay?'' Mycella asked Kazemaru, after they fell into the water.

Kazemaru laughed.

''Yeah, that was fun! Come on, one more time!'' He said.

Mycella started to blush. She climbed back onto his shoulders and faced Star, who was paired up with Kidou.

''WHAZAA!'' Star shouted, while she pushed Mycella.

Kagaya didn't dare to ask Haruna to pair up with him, because Kidou would kill him. But then, Haruna came towards him herself.

''Let's pair up too.'' She said.

Kagaya blushed a bit.

''Y-Yes, of course!'' He said.

Haruna climbed onto his shoulders and so on, the battles went on.

_**~ End of Chapter One ~**_

I'm sorry guys if it's short. It's just a preview, so you guys can have an idea about how this story will go. Do you like it so far? I'm really curious about your opinions! xoxo Ayasumi Mamera


	2. Chapter 2

_**~ Chapter Two: The Campfire ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

After a few hours, the group crawled out of the water, dried themselves off and putted back on their clothes. They walked back towards their tents.

''Fuyuka, we're back!'' Aki shouted.

''Hi guys, did you have fun?'' Fuyuka asked, while she crawled out of her tent.

''Gomen, did we wake you up?'' Haruna asked.

Fuyuka shook her head.

''No, I was just lying a bit and listening to music.'' She said.

''Are you feeling a little bit better?'' Endou asked concerned.

Fuyuka nodded.

''Yeah, I feel fine!'' She replied.

The group decided to start with the preparations for dinner, because it was almost dinnertime.

''I love barbecuing.'' Hiroto said.

''Yeah, it's so fun to do!'' Elle replied.

''Well, let's get started then.'' Alexia said.

''Where are the coals?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Right over here!'' Mai said, while she pointed at the big bag full of coals.

''Goenji, can you kick a soccer ball near the barbecue? We need flames.'' Toramaru said grinning.

Goenji grinned back.

''Here, the coals are already getting warm.'' Yumiko said, while she burned the coals.

''Great, now we need to unpack the meat.'' Kidou said.

''Already done.'' The girls replied, while they showed the meat.

''Where would we be without you.'' Fubuki said teasing.

''Probably already dead.'' Mikoto joked back.

Mycella giggled. Kazemaru smiled by seeing Mycella's giggle. It was really cute. The girls fetched paper plates and cutlery, while the boys were in charge of the meat. Meanwhile, the girls also asked the guys what they would drink. They prepared the drinks and when everybody got a drink, the meat was ready.

''Minna, we can eat!'' Endou said happily.

He grabbed a plate and helped himself. The others followed him. After a while, they all sat down in the grass, enjoying their meal with barbecue sauce and some baguette.

''Gosh, this is the true camping feeling.'' Mamera said.

''I know, right?'' Star replied to her.

''Let's make this an amazing week.'' Kagaya said.

Mamera and Star nodded.

''The meat is delicious. Well cooked, guys.'' Aki praised the boys.

''Arigato, Aki.'' The boys replied.

''Hey, we did some hard work too!'' Mai said.

''Yeah, we gave you drinks!'' Yumiko replied.

''Arigato for that.'' The boys replied to the girls.

The girls blushed.

''Who wants another drink?'' Mamera asked the others.

She wanted to make sure everybody was happy. She helped some people and bumped against Goenji.

''Gomen!'' She quickly said.

Goenji gave her a cute smile.

''Don't worry about it.'' He said.

With a red face, Mamera returned to her spot in the grass. She saw a grinning Elle.

''Should I say what's on my mind or should I just keep it inside.'' She asked teasingly.

''Just don't say anything.'' Mamera answered with a blush.

Elle laughed and Alexia joined them, because she noticed too what was going on.

''Awwhh… some summer love is coming up.'' She said.

''Alexia, stop teasing.'' Mamera said, half laughing.

She held her plate in front of her face, so nobody could see her red head.

''Haha, look at that.'' Star said laughing.

They all heard Mamera laugh too. After dinner, it started to become a bit chilly and it turned slightly dark. Everybody pulled on their hoodies and training trousers.

''I guess this is a great time to start up the campfire.'' Goenji said.

''Yeah, awesome!'' Yuka replied.

''Okay, where's the wood we collected already?'' Midorikawa asked.

''Over there.'' Yumiko said, while she pointed at the wood that was lying on the ground.

''Good!'' Endou replied.

The boys created a circle, made out of stones. They laid the wood in the middle of it and also collected some dry leaves.

''So, now we only need to burn it.'' Toramaru said.

''Leave it to me.'' Mai replied.

She took a match and lit the wood.

''Sugoi…'' Alexia said.

''It's so nice and warm.'' Elle continued.

''I love fire…'' Mamera said.

''Dûh, it's your element.'' Hiroto said with a grin.

Mamera blushed and laughed.

''Now we only need marshmallows.'' Haruna said.

''Surprise!'' Fuyuka shouted. ''Look what I've got here.''

She held up a big bag of marshmallows.

''Fuyuka, you're amazing!'' Aki said.

Fuyuka smiled anime-style.

''Now, let's find some small branches where we can stick them on.'' She said.

Everybody searched for a suitable branch and returned back to the campfire.

''All set!'' Kidou said.

''Pass on the bag!'' Miki said.

Soon, everybody had a marshmallow on their branch and held them into the flames.

''Wow, this gives me a true camping feeling too.'' Mamera said.

Elle, who sat next to her, smiled.

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' She said.

Goenji, who also sat next to Mamera, stared into the flames.

''Something wrong?'' Mamera asked him.

Goenji looked up at her.

''Oh, what? No, I was just daydreaming. The flames fascinate me.'' He said.

Mamera stared in the flames too.

''I know what you mean.'' She said soft.

Goenji stared at her face, who looked especially beautiful in the red glow of the flames. His eyes widened a bit. What is that feeling that he always feels, when he is with Mamera?

''Goenji… why are you staring? Is there something on my face?'' Mamera asked insecure.

Goenji shook his head.

''G-Gomen.'' He replied.

Mamera giggled. In the mean time, Endou yawned and laid his head on Elle's shoulder, making her blush.

''E-Endou, what are you doing?'' She asked surprised.

''I'm a bit tired. Please, let me stay in this position for a while.'' Endou replied.

Elle turned even more red.

''H-Hai.'' She said.

Alexia, who saw everything, giggled.

''What's so funny?'' Fidio asked her.

''Oh, nothing. Just look at the face of Elle.'' Alexia replied to him.

Fidio smiled.

''Those two sure get along very well.'' He said.

Alexia smiled too.

''It's cool that you joined us on this camping trip.'' She said to Fidio.

''Yeah, I'm glad I came too.'' Fidio replied.

He gave a cute smile at Alexia, which made her cheeks burn a bit.

''Alexia, you're blushing.'' Fidio said smiling.

''N-No, I'm not.'' Alexia replied stubborn. ''I never blush.''

She tried to keep her cool and cold attitude up, but in front of Fidio, it wasn't really working. Fidio started to laugh.

''Ow, Alexia, you're such a bad liar.'' He said.

''Baka…'' Alexia whispered, while her blush increased.

In the mean time, Mycella sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Kazemaru asked Mycella.

''Oh, nothing.'' Mycella replied to him.

''There is. I can see it on your face.'' Kazemaru said.

Mycella smiled at him.

''It's just… Never mind.'' She said.

Kazemaru laid an arm around her.

''Come here. Someone needs a hug.'' He said.

He pulled Mycella closer, into a hug. Mycella's entire face turned in a crimson color and she saw her sister giggling.

''Awwhh… they're looking cute.'' Fubuki said to Mikoto.

Mikoto smiled.

''Yeah, I think so too.'' She replied.

''But you're cute too.'' Fubuki said to her.

''A-Arigato.'' Mikoto replied with a huge blush on her cheeks.

''Hiroto, your marshmallow is all black.'' Mai said giggling.

Hiroto looked at his marshmallow.

''Whoops…'' He said.

He glared at Mai.

''That's all your fault.'' He said with a smile.

Mai looked a bit shocked.

''My fault? Why?'' She asked.

''Because you keep distracting me.'' He said.

''Too bad. You wanted to have conversations with me.'' Mai said giggling.

Hiroto sighed.

''You're right. But that's because you're sweet.'' He said.

''N-Nane?'' Mai replied with a blush.

Hiroto smiled. In the mean time, Star was sitting close to the fire. She was cold.

''Hey, you're shivering.'' Kidou noticed.

Star gave him a smile.

''Yeah, I'm just cold.'' She replied.

''Here.'' Kidou said.

He took off his hoodie and put it on Star's shoulders.

''Better?'' He asked.

Star gained a blush.

''M-Much better.'' She replied.

Kidou smiled at her.

''I'm glad.'' He replied.

''Awwhh… look. Onii-chan is being sweet.'' Haruna noticed, while she was sitting next to Kagaya.

''Who would have thought that he would gave his jacket to my sister.'' Kagaya replied.

''Maybe he likes her?'' Haruna said giggling.

Kagaya narrowed his eyes.

''Well, then he needs to be extra careful! I don't let anyone harm my sister.'' He said.

''Teehee, the same goes for Onii-chan with me.'' Haruna said.

''But I would never harm you.'' Kagaya said.

Haruna blushed.

''I know. You're always sweet for me. Why actually?'' She asked.

Kagaya gained a small blush.

''I-I don't know. You're just a sweet girl, I guess.'' He said.

Haruna blushed.

''Awwhh.. thanks.'' She replied.

''Y-Your welcome.'' Kagaya replied.

In the mean time, Yuka was pushing Midorikawa.

''Geez, stop teasing me!'' She said laughing.

Midorikawa smiled.

''Awwhh, come on. Don't tell me you don't like it when I do that.'' He said with a grin.

Yuka blushed.

''You're talking nonsense.'' She said.

''No, I'm telling the truth.'' He replied.

''Don't act like you know me.'' Yuka said.

''But I do know you.'' Midorikawa replied.

''Ow yeah? Tell me something then what I like.'' Yuka said.

''You like pastries.'' Midorikawa replied.

Yuka blushed harder.

''H-How did you know that?'' She asked him surprised.

Midorikawa gave her a wink.

''That's a secret.'' He replied.

At that point, Mamera looked around her.

''Where's Yumiko?'' She asked.

Then, she saw a blue haired girl from a distance of the fire. Mamera stood up and walked towards her.

''Hey Yumiko, what' wrong?'' She asked, while she kneeled down beside her.

''Nothing.'' Yumiko replied cold.

''Come on, Yumi. You can tell me. We're friends, right?'' I asked.

Yumiko sighted.

''It's just… All those people there are doing all lovey-dovey. I hate that.'' She said.

Mamera giggled.

''Ow, come on. Don't tell me that's the reason that you don't want to join us.'' She said.

''It's true!'' Yumiko said with a small blush.

''Or is it because you're jealous?'' Mamera asked.

''Huh? No!'' Yumiko replied.

''Come on, I know I'm right. You can't stand the fact that Toramaru is sitting next to Fuyuka, instead of you.'' Mamera said.

''H-How did you know?'' Yumiko asked.

Mamera smiled at her.

''Hey, I'm one of your closest friends. I know that kind of things.'' She said.

She gave her a wink. Yumiko smiled back at Mamera, but sighed.

''You're right. It's true. I'm kinda jealous.'' She said, while she glared back at the ground.

''But you don't have to be! You're so special!'' Mamera shouted.

''Really?'' Yumiko asked.

Mamera nodded.

''Yeah, really.'' She said. ''Oh, and besides, Toramaru is coming your way in three… two… one…''

''Hey, Yumiko. Why are you sitting here?'' Toramaru asked Yumiko.

''Ow, I think someone shouts my name. Bye!'' Mamera said, while she walked away with a grin.

''Mamera, no, wait!'' Yumiko said, but it already was too late.

''Why don't you come sit with me?'' Toramaru asked.

Yumiko stared at him.

''Sit with you?'' She repeated his question.

Toramaru nodded.

''Yeah, come on! Let's have fun!'' He said, while he pulled her back on her feet.

Together, they walked back to the fire.

''Yumiko, there you are!'' Aki said with a smile.

''Want a marshmallow?'' Fuyuka asked her.

Yumiko smiled a bit and took the marshmallow.

''A-Arigato.'' She replied.

Fuyuka and Aki smiled anime-style.

''That was sweet of you.'' Goenji said to Mamera, when she took her spot besides him again.

''Friends must help each other, right?'' Mamera replied to him.

Goenji smiled at her.

''So yeah, are we friend, because in that case, you can help me.'' He said to her.

''Of course we're friends! What do I have to do for you?'' Mamera asked Goenji with a blush.

''Can you cuddle up a bit against me? I'm a little cold.'' He replied with a slight blush.

''S-Sure.'' Mamera replied.

She cuddled up against Goenji and she felt her heartbeat speed up. _Why do I always feel this way when I see him?_

''Are you warmer?'' Mamera asked Goenji.

''Hmm… not really.'' He said. ''So you have to stay like this a little longer.''

''A-All right. If it helps you.'' She replied.

Mamera heard Elle grinning. She formed 'Shut up' silently in her mouth. Elle red it and laughed harder.

''This campfire moment with everybody is surely special.'' Aki said.

''That's right.'' Fuyuka replied. ''Look at all the soon-to-be couples.''

Aki and Fuyuka glared over the place and made a prediction.

''Hmm.. let's see. I definitely see a Mamera x Goenji coming up.'' Aki said.

''Ow, and a Elle x Endou. Look how he's resting on her shoulder.'' Fuyuka continued.

''Good point.'' Aki said. ''I also see a Alexia x Fidio. Look how they're talking. He can even make Alexia blush. Then you must have a special gift.''

''I agree.'' Fuyuka replied. ''Then, look at Mycella and Kazemaru. They're hugging!''

''But Fubuki and Mikoto are also getting along very well!'' Aki said.

''And look at Mai and Hiroto.'' Fuyuka said. ''Those two are getting really close.''

''Well, Star and Kidou are having a good time either.'' Aki said giggling.

''Same goes for Kagaya and Haruna.'' Fuyuka replied smiling.

''And then we have Yuka x Midorikawa.'' Aki said.

''They're cute.'' Fuyuka said. ''And there's the last couple.''

''You're talking about Yumiko x Toramaru, huh?'' Aki asked.

Fuyuka nodded.

''So, those are our predictions.'' She said.

''Let's hope for them that they're coming true.'' Aki said.

Both of the girls started giggling. This campfire could be the start of something really special.

_**~ End of Chapter Two ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**~ Chapter Three: The walk through the woods ~**_

_Normal P.O.V._

''Ohayo, minna-san!'' Mai said, when she came out of her tent.

''Ohayo!'' The people who were already up, greeted her back.

Mai joined them and ate some breakfast.

''Did you had a good night?'' Mamera asked her.

Mai nodded.

''Yeah, I had an amazing dream.'' She said blushing.

''Do you wanna share it?'' Star asked grinning.

''N-No!'' Mai replied.

''We know enough.'' Kagaya said with a wink to his sister.

Mamera continued preparing breakfast for everyone. The only ones that were missing were Alexia, Yumiko, Mycella and Mikoto. Then, Alexia stepped out of the girls tent.

''Ohayo…'' She said sleepy.

''Ohayo!'' Elle greeted her back. ''Are Yumiko and Mycella coming?''

Alexia sighed.

''Yumiko is coming, but Mycella is feeling sick. Mikoto is with her now.'' She said.

Then, Yumiko stepped out of the tent.

''Ohayo, minna.'' She said.

''Ohayo.'' The group greeted back.

''Here, have some breakfast!'' Mamera said with a smile to her friend, while she handed Yumiko a piece of bread.

''Arigato.'' Yumiko mumbled, while she accepted it.

''Here's yours.'' Elle said to Alexia, while she handed Alexia her breakfast.

Elle was only kindhearted towards Mamera and Alexia. By the rest of them, she didn't felt the intention to be really nice. The same went for Alexia. She only trusted Mamera and Elle.

''Minna, I had this amazing plan.'' Yuka said.

''What kind of plan?'' Mamera asked curious.

''Let's go on a walk through the woods.'' Yuka said.

''That sounds fun.'' Star said.

''Yeah, count me in.'' Kagaya continued.

''Ugh…'' Alexia said, but as soon as she saw that Fidio liked the plan, she decided to come along.

''Endou, are you going?'' Elle asked Endou.

He nodded.

''Yeah, of course!'' He said.

Elle smiled.

''I'll be going too.'' She replied.

''This is going to be lots of fun.'' Endou said to her.

''So, everybody comes along?'' Mamera asked everybody.

''Except for Mycella and Mikoto.'' Mai noticed.

Then, Mikoto stepped out of the tent.

''I heard the plan inside.'' She said. ''I'd love to come along, but I don't want to leave Mycella behind.''

''I'll stay with her.'' Kazemaru offered.

''You really want to?'' Mikoto asked.

He nodded and smiled.

''Yeah, leave it to me.'' He said.

''Arigato ne!'' Mikoto said, while she bowed.

''Wait, I have an idea to make it more fun.'' Elle said. ''Why don't we split up in groups of four.''

''Then we have five groups.'' Alexia concluded.

Elle nodded. Everybody replied positive.

''Okay, so let's split up the teams.'' Mamera said.

After some discussing, they made the groups. Team one existed out of Mamera, Goenji, Yumiko and Toramaru. Team two existed out of Elle, Endou, Alexia and Fidio. Team three existed out of Mai, Hiroto, Yuka and Midorikawa. Team four existed out of Star, Kidou, Kagaya and Haruna. The last team, team five existed out of Mikoto, Fubuki, Aki and Fuyuka.

''So, minna. Have fun and be at time for dinner!'' Mamera said happily.

Then, the groups each walked into a different direction.

_Team one:_

-Mamera, Goenji, Yumiko, Toramaru. At the lake-

''I love this lake.'' Mamera said with a big smile, while they glared at the lake.

''The sun makes it so sparkly.'' Toramaru continued.

Yumiko just smiled. She was glad that she was in this group. At least this group contained people who she actually liked.

''Hey, wanna swim?'' Goenji asked.

''Goenji, no! You don't have your swimsuit on.'' Mamera said.

''Who cares? I can swim without my T-shirt and my jeans will dry in a minute. The sun is shining so bright.'' He said with a grin.

''Goenji…'' Mamera said worried. ''Just don't.''

Goenji grinned and picked Mamera up. He dragged her to the water.

''OMG, NO! GOENJI, LET GO! I DON'T WANNA GO IN THE WATER! NOOOO!'' Mamera shouted, but Goenji threw her in the water.

He jumped after her. Mamera came up the surface again and coughed.

''Goenji, NOT funny.'' She said serious.

Goenji grinned and swam rounds around her. Yumiko giggled.

''Poor Mamera.'' She said.

Toramaru smiled.

''Yeah, but let them. Come on, let's sit on the side of the lake.'' He said, while he dragged Yumiko down.

Silent, the two of them sat at the lake and watched Mamera, trying to drown Goenji. Yumiko smiled.

''You're not very social to everybody, are you?'' Toramaru asked her.

Yumiko looked up at him.

''Well… I just don't trust people very quickly.'' She replied.

She threw her icy blue hair backwards.

''But why?'' Toramaru asked her.

''Well…'' Yumiko started.

''It's okay. You can tell me.'' Toramaru said sweet to her.

Yumiko smiled.

''Well, when my parents died, I suddenly was all alone. I always said to myself that I don't must get too attached to people, because I can lose them any time and I can't bear the pain.'' She said.

Toramaru rubbed her back.

''I completely understand.'' He said.

Yumiko gave a smile at him.

''You know, I think you can be really sweet.'' Toramaru said.

Yumiko gave him another smile.

''Only if I like you, I can be sweet.'' She replied with a wink.

Toramaru smiled.

''And? Do you like me?'' He asked.

Yumiko turned red.

''I-I mean, on the friend way.'' Toramaru said quickly, after he realized what he said.

Yumiko giggled a bit.

''Yes, of course I do!'' She said.

Toramaru smiled too.

''I'm glad, because I really like you too.'' He said.

He kept staring into Yumiko's eyes.

''You know, your eyes have the same color as the lake.'' He said soft.

Yumiko blushed.

''I know, they're an ocean color.'' She replied.

''I love them.'' Toramaru said.

Yumiko blushed and suddenly, she felt two lips locking hers. Mamera, who still was in the lake with Goenji, saw it.

''Oh my gosh, look. They're kissing.'' Mamera said.

Goenji grinned.

''I already had the slight idea Toramaru had a crush on Yumiko.'' He said.

''No, you didn't.'' Mamera replied grinning.

''I did.'' Goenji said, while he spat some water at her.

''OOH! You're gonna regret that.'' She said with an evil smile and she jumped out of the water and pushed him down the surface.

After five seconds, she let go and Goenji came up.

''Oh, you're evil!'' He said grinning. ''You always act all sweet and stuff, but secretly, you're a demon.'' He said.

Mamera laughed.

''You know my secret.'' She said.

Goenji smiled.

''And I know your other secret.'' He said.

Mamera suddenly turned red.

''What secret?'' She asked.

''I don't know if I should say it.'' Goenji said grinning.

''You made me curious! Now you have to!'' Mamera replied.

Goenji smiled.

''All right, all right. Well…'' He started.

''Well?'' Mamera asked.

''I know you're secretly in love with me.'' He said soft.

Mamera's face turned crimson and she started to stammer.

''H-How do you know that?'' She asked.

''So it's true?'' Goenji asked her.

''W-Wait, what? N-No, I mean… well…'' Mamera stammered.

Goenji kept grinning.

''Your stammering makes it a bit obvious.'' He said.

Mamera sighed.

''Ow god, this is so embarrassing.'' She said.

''Not at all.'' Goenji said, while he swam closer to her.

His face was only inches away from Mamera's.

''What are you doing?'' Mamera asked.

''I'm gonna reveal a secret too.'' Goenji whispered.

Then, he kissed Mamera full on the lips. Mamera's eyes widened, but she returned the passionate kiss quickly. Yumiko, who already let go of Toramaru, watched it.

''Awwhh…'' She said.

Toramaru smiled.

''I'm happy for sempai.'' He said.

Then, Yumiko pulled Toramaru closer, for another passionate kiss.

_Team two:_

-Elle, Endou, Alexia, Fidio. At the northern forest path.-

''Where are we heading?'' Elle asked.

''Don't know. Just exploring.'' Endou replied.

Alexia sighed.

''What's wrong?'' Fidio asked.

''Nothing…'' Alexia replied.

''Aren't you enjoying this?'' He asked.

Alexia smiled.

''I do, it's just…'' She started.

''Well?'' Fidio asked.

''Never mind. Just keep going.'' Alexia said.

Then, suddenly, Elle stumbled over a thick branch that was lying on the ground. She hit the ground with a hard smack.

''Elle!'' Endou said, while he kneeled down against her.

''Ouch… that hurts.'' Elle said, while she removed the dirt off her clothes.

She wanted to stand up, but immediately sat down again with a face full of pain.

''What's wrong?'' Endou asked worried.

''Kyaa, my left ankle.'' Elle replied, while she clenched it.

''I think you've sprained it.'' Endou said.

''Oh great…'' Elle replied.

Then, suddenly, Endou pulled up Elle and threw her on his back.

''Hold on.'' He said, while he clenched Elle's legs.

Elle turned red, while she was sitting silent on Endou's back.

''I'll carry you.'' Endou said with a smile.

''E-Endou.'' Elle stammered.

Alexia and Fidio smiled.

''Well, that's luxury.'' Fidio said.

Endou grinned and Elle just blushed.

''You guys can go on. We'll slow down for a while.'' Endou said.

''Well, let's go on.'' Alexia said to Fidio.

The two of them walked off the path.

''There's a branch in your hair.'' Fidio said to Alexia, while he brought his face closer and pulled out a branch out of Alexia's hair.

Alexia turned a bit red.

''Oh…'' She just said.

''And there's something on your face too.'' Fidio said, while he removed the dirt of Alexia's face.

Alexia turned more red.

''And on your lips.'' Fidio continued.

''Wait, what?'' Alexia asked confused.

Then, her lips got surrounded by Fidio's lips. Alexia pulled him off her.

''Fidio, what are you doing?'' She asked confused.

He grinned.

''There was something on your lips, I already told you.'' He replied.

Alexia said nothing.

''Wait…'' She said soft. ''There's something on your lips too.''

She bowed forward and kissed Fidio back on his lips. Suddenly, it was a passionate kiss. In the mean time, a few meters behind, Endou was carrying Elle. After a while, he stopped.

''Let's rest for a while.'' He said.

Elle looked guilty.

''I'm so sorry…'' She said, while Endou putted her into the grass.

He sat down next to her and smiled.

''Don't worry about it.'' He said.

''Am I heavy?'' Elle asked.

Endou shook his head.

''No, absolutely not.'' He said.

It made Elle blush a bit. She examined her ankle.

''It's all thick.'' She said with a shocked expression.

Endou looked worried too.

''That's not good. We have treatment for it back at the camp.'' He said.

Elle smiled.

''But I don't want to return yet. I enjoy this moment in the forest.'' She said.

''Me too.'' Endou replied with a smile. ''Especially because it's with you.''

Elle turned her glare at the ground and tried to hide her blush. Endou grinned.

''Elle, you're blushing.'' He said.

''No, I'm not.'' Elle replied.

''Yes, you are.'' Endou said.

''No!'' Elle replied.

''Yes!'' Endou continued.

''Oh, I'm good at this game.'' Elle said with a grin.

''So am I.'' Endou replied grinning too. ''And you're still blushing.''

''No, I'm not.'' Elle said stubborn.

''Yes, you are.'' Endou continued.

''Stop it already.'' Elle said.

''All right.'' Endou replied, while he bend forward and kissed her full on her lips.

Elle's face burned and Endou grinned when he let go.

''I win. You're definitely blushing now.'' He said.

''You BAKA!'' Elle shouted, while he pushed him backwards.

Endou fell laughing in the grass.

''You know I'm right.'' He said.

Elle sighed and let herself fall backwards too.

''Look, that cloud looks like a heart.'' Endou said. ''It's faith.''

''For what?'' Elle asked.

''For us two. The soccer spirits already decided that there had to be romance between us two.'' He said.

Elle smacked him.

''That totally doesn't make sense.'' She said.

''Well sometimes, things don't make sense.'' Endou replied. ''Like a kiss.''

He bend forward again and kissed Elle sweetly on her lips.

_Team three: _

-Mai, Hiroto, Yuka, Midorikawa. At the waterfall.-

''Sugoi…'' Yuka said breathless.

''It looks so pretty.'' Mai continued.

The boys smiled. Mai was so caught in the moment, that she didn't notice that Midorikawa approached her from behind. Suddenly, he shook her shoulders.

''GRRRROOOOAAAAAHHHH!'' He shouted.

''KYAA!'' Mai replied, while she ran away and hid behind Hiroto's back with a scared expression on her face.

''Ryuuji, that's not nice!'' Yuka said to Midorikawa.

He laughed.

''Look at her face.'' He said.

Mai looked scared.

''That's not funny.'' She replied pouting.

She clung on to Hiroto's arm and he smiled at her, while he patted her head.

''It's okay now.'' He said.

Mai smiled at him and poked him in his belly.

''POKE!'' She shouted, while he ran giggling away.

''Hey, come back!'' Hiroto said laughing, while he chased Mai.

Yuka just shook her head.

''It looks like a daycare.'' She said sighing.

''You're just being too serious.'' Midorikawa said to her.

''I can be funny too!'' Yuka replied.

She pushed Midorikawa suddenly, who felt on his butt.

''Gotcha!'' Yuka said triumphantly.

Midorikawa rubbed his butt.

''Didn't see that coming.'' He said.

''Guys, look!'' Mai suddenly said. ''There's a cave behind the waterfall.''

''Let's explore it!'' Hiroto suggested.

Mai nodded and the two of them disappeared.

''Oh no, now I'm alone with you.'' Midorikawa said.

''Don't be so mean!'' Yuka replied.

Midorikawa grinned.

''Let's see. How about I throw you down the waterfall.'' He said.

''Oh, you don't dare!'' Yuka said.

''Watch me.'' Midorikawa said, while he picked her up and carried her towards the waterfall.

''OMG, NO. DON'T DO IT!'' Yuka shouted.

''Tell me the magic words.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

''What kind of magic words?'' Yuka asked.

''Midorikawa is awesome.'' Midorikawa said grinning.

''WHAT? No way!'' Yuka replied.

''Then. Have a good trip.'' Midorikawa said.

''Wait!'' Yuka shouted.

She suddenly got out of Midorikawa's grip and fell on top of him in the grass. She immediately started to blush. Midorikawa blushed too.

''Uhhmm… gomen.'' Yuka said quickly, while she tried to stand up, but Midorikawa held her back.

''Say it.'' He said grinning.

Yuka blushed heavily.

''Midorikawa is awesome.'' She whispered.

Midorikawa smiled and brought his lips closer to her.

''Say it again.'' He whispered.

Yuka could feel his breath tickle against her lips.

''Midorikawa is-''

Then, she suddenly got cut off by his sweet lips. Yuka's eyes widened, but she returned the kiss. She still lay on top of him, but at the moment, she didn't care. She only loved Midorikawa. In the mean time, in the cave, Mai was walking in front of Hiroto.

''Beautiful.'' She said impressed.

She let her hand slip over the cave wall.

''It's a good secret spot.'' Hiroto noticed.

''Yeah, it's hard to find someone here.'' Mai replied.

''So, we can be sure we're only with the two of us.'' Hiroto said slowly, while he approached her.

Mai's face flushed a bit.

''Uhmm… yeah.'' She replied.

She suddenly slipped, because the cave floor was wet and she almost fell. Hiroto catched her easily.

''Watch out.'' He said with a smile, while he looked into Mai's lovely eyes.

''A-Arigato…'' Mai replied soft.

Then, Hiroto softly kissed her lips. They felt surprisingly warm. Mai kissed softly back. Hiroto felt it.

''You kissed me back…'' He said, when he let go of her.

Mai blushed.

''Just kiss me again, you silly.'' She said with a red face.

Hiroto smiled and bend forward again, to kiss her again with that tenderness.

_Team four:_

-Star, Kidou, Kagaya, Haruna. On a big, open field in the middle of the forest-

''Look at those flowers!'' Haruna said to Star, while she picked up some purple flowers.

''Wow, this sure is a pretty field.'' Star replied.

The girls ran around, picking up flowers, while the boys kept watching them.

''Wow, they sure like flowers.'' Kidou said grinning.

''Look, butterflies!'' Haruna said, while she pointed at the flying creatures.

''I love butterflies.'' Star replied with a smile.

The boys quickly followed up with the girls. Haruna went left to pick up some more flowers, while Star walked right to watch a nearby river. The boys sighed.

''Let's keep an eye on them.'' Kidou suggested.

He followed Star towards the river, while Kagaya chased Haruna.

''Star, watch out. There's a cliff there.'' Kidou warned Star.

''I know, Kidou-kun.'' Star replied.

She tiptoed to watch the river better, that was flowing a few feet beneath her. Kidou stood next to her with a smile.

''It's so cool.'' Star said with a smile.

At that point, she lost her balance and almost fell forward. Kidou saw it happen and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

''Wow, watch out!'' He said, while he pulled her back.

Star panted, because of the shock.

''T-Thanks.'' She stammered.

Kidou smiled and pulled her a bit closer.

''Don't scare me like that.'' He said soft.

''I-I won't.'' Star replied with a big blush.

Their faces were really close. Kidou still had his arms wrapped around her waist.

''Kidou?'' Star asked.

''Hmm?'' He replied.

''Please don't let go of my waist.'' She whispered.

''I won't.'' Kidou whispered back.

''C-Can I hug you?'' Star asked.

Kidou smiled.

''You can.'' He replied.

Star quickly wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Kidou tightened the grip around her waist.

''Kidou?'' Star asked again, while she was still into the hug.

Her mouth was an inch from his ear.

''Yes?'' Kidou replied.

''I have something to confess.'' Star said.

''What is it?'' Kidou asked.

''My love.'' Star whispered.

Kidou's eyes widened and he pulled a little back, so he could look Star into the eyes.

''What?'' He asked.

''My love.'' Star repeated with a blush.

''You … love me?'' Kidou asked.

Star nodded. Then, her glare saddened.

''But I guess it was a mistake to confess. You obviously don't feel the same way.'' She replied.

Kidou looked shocked again.

''How can you say that? Don't you see it?'' Kidou asked.

Star looked up.

''What?'' She asked.

''That I'm totally in love with you too!'' Kidou shouted out.

He pulled Star in another hug. This one was way tighter. His arms were still around her waist. This time, Star's eyes widened.

''Kidou-kun, is that true?'' She asked shocked.

Kidou nodded and planted his lips on hers. Star kissed immediately back, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck. Haruna and Kagaya looked from a distance. Kagaya balled his fists.

''He's going to be a dead man…'' He growled.

Haruna giggled and laid her hand on his shoulder.

''Let them. Don't you see your sister is happy?'' She asked.

Kagaya's glare softened and he relaxed.

''You're right.'' He said.

He slowly smiled.

''I always had a slight idea that Onii-chan liked Star.'' Haruna said giggling.

Kagaya looked at her and smiled. Then, Haruna turned herself towards Kagaya.

''But Onii-chan doesn't know who I like.'' She said with a blush.

Kagaya's heart shattered to pieces. She was in love with somebody else.

''Who's the lucky guy?'' He asked, a bit sadder than usual.

''It's you!'' Haruna said cheerful.

Kagaya's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe his ears.

''Me?'' He asked, full of disbelieve.

''Yes, you silly!'' Haruna said smiling, while she bend forward.

Kagaya bend a little down and their lips connected. A sweet kiss was shared.

''I liked you for a long time now.'' Haruna said with a blush.

''Haruna, I totally feel the same way too.'' Kagaya said surprised.

Haruna smiled.

''So does that mean that we're together?'' She asked.

Kagaya nodded.

''Definitely!'' He replied.

Haruna smiled and hugged him tightly.

_Team five:_

-Mikoto, Fubuki, Aki, Fuyuka. At the southern forest path.-

''I love the forest.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

''Yeah, me too. Especially when it rained. Then, everything smells so fresh!'' Aki replied.

Mikoto nodded in agreement.

''But it didn't rain.'' She said.

''Yeah, it's a hot summer this year.'' Fubuki said.

''You don't like heat very much, do you?'' Mikoto asked Fubuki.

He nodded.

''I'm used to the winter cold.'' He said.

Mikoto nodded.

''Have you put on some sun protection on your skin?'' She asked serious.

Fubuki shook his head. Mikoto sighed.

''First Mycella, now you. People with a pale skin know they burn easily, right? Why is everybody so careless?'' She said.

Fubuki flustered a bit.

''S-Sorry.'' He said.

Mikoto laughed.

''Don't worry. I'll always bring a bottle of sun protection with me.'' She said.

She opened the small bag she carried along and took out the bottle. Aki and Fuyuka grinned.

''This is so the moment to leave them alone.'' Aki said.

Fuyuka nodded.

''I-I don't feel so well.'' Fuyuka acted.

''Is everything all right?'' Aki played along.

''I just need to lay down, I guess. I think I'll go back to the camp.'' Fuyuka said.

''Definitely not alone. What if something happens on the way towards there? I'll accompany you.'' Aki replied.

Fubuki and Mikoto heard the conversation.

''Okay, we'll see you later.'' Fubuki said.

Mikoto blushed. She was being left alone with Fubuki.

''Have fun! Don't worry about us!'' Aki said, while she and Fuyuka walked away.

Fubuki waved at them and turned towards Mikoto.

''So yeah, you were about to give me some sun protection?'' He said.

Mikoto blushed fiercely.

''Have you ever used it before?'' She asked.

Fubuki shook his head. Mikoto smiled.

''Let me help you.'' She said.

She putted a bit of sun crème in her hand and smeared in Fubuki's arms, shoulders, his neck and finally, face.

''Y-You have to do your legs and chest yourself.'' Mikoto said blushing.

Fubuki smiled, smeared the rest and gave the bottle back to Mikoto. She wanted to put it back in her bag, but Fubuki stopped her.

''Wait, your face is getting red too.'' Fubuki said.

He grabbed Mikoto's bottle again and before Mikoto could protect, Fubuki smeared some sun crème on her face. He cupped his hands around her cheeks.

''Now you're protected.'' He whispered.

Mikoto turned crimson.

''Do lips need to be protected as well?'' Fubuki asked.

''I-I guess not.'' She replied.

''That's a shame,'' He said. ''But I'm going to kiss you anyway.''

''Wai-What?'' Mikoto asked, but her lips were already captured by Fubuki's.

She kissed him back softly.

''Fubuki…'' Mikoto whispered, when Fubuki let go.

He smiled sweetly.

''From now on, sun protection isn't the only thing that will protect you.'' He said.

''That's really cheesy.'' Mikoto replied giggling.

''But I hope you take 'I love you' seriously.'' He said with a sweet smile.

''I will.'' Mikoto replied.

Then, they both walked further, hand in hand.

_Back in the camp_

Mycella slowly woke up. She expected to see Mikoto's face beside her, but she saw a blue-haired boy, looking concerned at her.

''Mycella?'' He said slowly.

Mycella flustered.

''Ka-Kazemaru?'' She asked shocked.

Kazemaru nodded.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

''A little bit better than before.'' Mycella replied.

Kazemaru smiled.

''That's good to here.'' He said.

''Where are the others?'' Mycella asked.

''Taking a stroll through the woods. They'll be back soon.'' Kazemaru replied.

Mycella smiled.

''I hope they're having fun.'' She said.

Then, her glare turned guilty.

''Why didn't you went along with them?'' She asked.

''I stayed here for you.'' Kazemaru replied.

''I-I'm so sorry.'' Mycella said.

Kazemaru smiled.

''Hey, don't be. I choose to stay behind. I'm not gonna have fun, while you're sick.'' He said.

''But why? I'm not special or anything.'' Mycella replied.

''That's a lie! You are special. At least, special to me.'' Kazemaru replied, with a slight blush.

Mycella blushed too.

''What did you say?'' She asked surprised.

''D-Do I have to repeat it again?'' Kazemaru asked blushing.

''Yes…'' Mycella whispered.

''You're special to me.'' Kazemaru said soft, while he brought his face closer to Mycella's.

''And so are you for me.'' Mycella replied.

''Really?'' Kazemaru asked.

Mycella nodded. There faces were only two inches away. If someone bend forward now they would be kissing.

''So, Mycella?'' Kazemaru asked.

''Yes?'' Mycella replied.

''Let me check your temperature.'' Kazemaru said.

''How? You don't have something to take my temperature with.'' Mycella replied.

Kazemaru smiled.

''That's not true. I can check your body heat on a very easy way.'' He said.

''How?'' Mycella asked , feeling what was coming.

Kazemaru pressed his lips onto hers. He pulled back after three seconds.

''Nope, everything's fine.'' Kazemaru said.

Mycella blushed heavily. She was also disappointed that the kiss wasn't that long.

''Actually,'' Kazemaru said grinning. ''It seems like you're heating up now.''

Mycella blushed even more.

''What could be the reason?'' She asked sarcastically.

''Let me check your temperature once again. You're all red.'' Kazemaru replied.

He pressed his lips once again onto Mycella's. This time, Mycella made sure he wasn't letting go that easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. Kazemaru grabbed her waist and hold onto it. After a long time, they both let go and gasped for air.

''That was …'' Mycella panted.

''Amazing.'' Kazemaru finished.

''I love you.'' Mycella said with a smile.

''Well, that's funny. Because I think I love you too.'' Kazemaru replied grinning.

Mycella giggled and pulled him in another kiss.

**-Time skip. Dinner time-**

Everybody had returned towards the camp and was busy making dinner.

''Amazing … Everything we predicted came true.'' Aki said to Fuyuka.

''And so fast!'' Fuyuka replied.

''Too bad Ichinose isn't here.'' Aki pouted.

''Wai-What?'' Fuyuka asked grinning.

Aki blushed a bit.

''N-Never mind.'' She replied.

''So he's your long-time crush! I finally discovered it.'' Fuyuka said with a smile.

Aki blushed even more.

''D-Don't tell anyone.'' She said.

Fuyuka smiled.

''I promise.'' She replied.

''Do you have a crush too?'' Aki asked.

Fuyuka blushed.

''M-Maybe.'' She replied.

''You do!'' Aki exclaimed. ''Who's the lucky guy?''

''Promise me first that you won't tell anyone.'' Fuyuka said.

''Promise,'' Aki replied. ''Now, who is it?''

''S-Sakuma.'' Fuyuka whispered.

''WHAT?! Him?'' Aki exclaimed.

''Sshhtt!'' Fuyuka shushed her.

''Didn't see that coming!'' Aki said shocked.

Then, she smiled.

''But now I think about it, you two look cute together.'' She said.

Fuyuka blushed heavily.

''You think?'' She asked insecure.

Aki nodded.

''Definitely.'' She replied.

Fuyuka smiled happily. Then, dinner started and a long camping trip lay ahead of the young teenagers. With lots of romance, drama and kisses. Oh my, oh my.

**-End of Story! –**

Mamera: ''And? Did you like it? I'm sorry this is the final chapter already. I want to finish all my stories one by one and this one was the first. I hope you aren't mad at me and that you all liked your romantic scene with your crush! Please review! I love it! See you next time! xoxo''


End file.
